Color imaging is an everyday experience for people with normal vision. In our modern world, we are constantly exposed to color images produced by televisions, computer monitors, magazines, books, and posters, just to name a few. Color imaging affects every aspect of our lives from physical appearance (e.g. clothing) to psychological sensation (e.g. painting and art forms). As an integral part of daily human experiences, color imaging has evolved into valuable commercial endeavors. For example, textile, printing, and display industries are businesses that generate enormous economic powers.
In the reproduction or display of images from image data representing an original or scanned document one is faced with the limited resolution capabilities of the rendering system and the fact that many output devices are binary or require compression to binary for storage efficiency. Further complicating the reproduction or display of images is the reality that image output terminals must be able to process a variety of different image types including grayscale or continuous tones (contone), halftones of various frequencies, text/line art, etc. as well as image data comprising any combination of the above. Moreover, while an image processing system may be tailored so as to offset the limited resolution capabilities of the rendering apparatus, this tailoring is difficult due to the divergent processing needs required by different image types.
Digital halftoning, often called spatial dithering, is the process of creating the illusion of continuous tone images from the judicious arrangement of binary picture elements. Digital halftoning is a major technology for the printing industry and the display industry. For the past three decades or so, active research and development activities have focused on color digital halftoning, ranging from theoretical understanding and model development to practical design. A good coherent and systematic view of digital color halftoning is: “Digital Color Halftoning”, Henry Kang, November 1999, ISBN: 0-8194-3318-7, but is primarily aimed at technical professionals in the field of digital color imaging that want to understand the halftone process and be able to design halftone screens and screen-less processes for research and development purposes.
Optimizing a system for one common image type typically comes at the expense of degraded rendering of other image types. Consider, for example, printing a document having both contone pictorial data and text/line art on a binary printing system such as many xerographic or ink jet systems. Binary printing systems generally use a halftoning process to simulate continuous tone images. Conventional halftone screens employed by binary printers have a frequency approximately equal to 130-150 cpi dots. However, when rendering gray edge pixels, such as anti-aliased edge pixels common in text/line art, a very high frequency cell, ideally one having a frequency similar to the pixel resolution of the final output image, should be employed. Using a standard system halftone dot at the standard halftone frequency (e.g., approximately 130-150 cpi dots) to render anti-aliased pixels results in jagged edges often with objectionable halftone dots positioned along the edges of lines and characters. On the other hand, the use of a very high frequency screen over the entire image renders the anti-aliased pixel properly but introduces objectionable image artifacts in pictorial image areas and tends to sharpen the tonal curve and provoke print quality defects in the overall image.
A common goal in the development of printers and printing systems is improving image quality. High addressability imaging techniques have proven very successful in improving the image quality of printing systems. However, the divergent processing needs required by different images types are particularly evident in printing systems generating high addressability pixels. The use of high addressability rendering for both anti-aliased text/line art and pictorial contones has led to the development of printing systems having multiple rendering processors. Specifically, because available decomposers generally cannot perform high quality, high addressability rendering of text/line art, it is desirable to include dedicated hardware to perform high addressability rendering on anti-aliased text/line art in addition to a processor to render high addressability halftones. While such systems produce high quality output images, the need for multiple processors for different image types greatly increases the complexity and cost of the hardware and software modules required by the systems.
As with printing systems, improving image quality is a continuing concern when developing scanning devices and reproducing images from scanned data. To address the divergent processing needs of different images types when reproducing images from scanned data, scanning devices generally rely on automatic image segmentation techniques to identify different image types within image data and classify pixels accordingly. Based on the classification, the image data may then be processed according to the properties of that class of imagery. However, simply accurately identifying the image type does not guarantee image quality.
To accurately reproduce scanned halftone images, it is desirable to reproduce the screen of the printed halftone image. If the frequency of the scanned halftone is sufficiently low, for example, below 130 cpi, many existing reproduction systems attempt to reproduce an image with its given halftone screen (i.e., no de-screening) by employing simple thresholding, error diffusion or similar processing. While this halftone replication method works well for some low frequency screens, with middle frequency and higher frequency screens, it tends to introduce unwanted artifacts that degrade image quality. Thus, higher frequency halftones are typically low pass filtered (de-screened) and then re-screened with a halftone that is suitable for the intended printer. While the above process accurately reproduces scanned images, it has some drawbacks. The de-screening process typically introduces blur into the image. Furthermore, although passing scanned halftones using error diffusion can be used to accurately reproduce low frequency halftone screens without introducing serious artifacts, it does not ensure the rendered image has compact halftone dots resulting in images which are prone to noise and instability.
Scanned halftones often print with poor color rendition because print engine compensation is not built into the halftone dots because some print engines have a relatively high non-linear tone response with non-linearity being fairly dependent on the halftone frequency. For orthographic input, the print engine tone response can be well characterized and compensation can be built into the halftone thresholds thereby building compensation into the resulting dots. In a reprographic image path, low frequency scanned halftones are passed through the system to be printed using the halftone that occurred on the input image. That halftone may possess dots that were compensated for the original print engine, but will not possess dots that are compensated for the target print engine in the reprographic image path and will print with density errors and color shifts. This problem generally occurs in any printer with a nonlinear, non-ideal response, but high gamma print engines are particularly prone to this defect.
What is needed in the art is a method for compensating for the problem that scanned halftone images will not print properly in imaging systems that pass the input halftone through unfiltered due to the dependence of the overall system TRC on the interactions between a specific halftone and the engine characteristics.